First Kick
by danio101
Summary: The baby starts to kick. Lolishotashipping/Blacksteelshipping Oneshot


_First Kick_

* * *

**T**he day was warm and bright, sunlight filtering into the house. The air was still, a certain calmness lingering in the house.

Steven sat in his study, his Archeops sitting patiently on its perch as it watched its trainer work diligently. Releasing a sigh, the man leaned back in his chair, letting his pen drop to the desk. He had woken up far earlier than he would have liked to ensure that he finished the paperwork that had been dropped off to him. Despite being fully committed to his work, the former champion couldn't deny that the amount of time he had to invest into the paperwork seemed ridiculous.

He certainly was excited to be gaining more control of his father's business, but at the moment, the blue-haired man would have much rather have spent the past few hours with his wife than at his desk.

Thankfully, though, the once looming pile of paperwork was completed. Steven felt his back give a few soft pops as he rose, stretching out for the first time in hours. Once returning Archeops to its respective pokeball, the man headed out of his office. He wandered to the stairs, planning to get a cup of coffee, but halted when he heard his name being called.

"Steven," Cynthia's soft voice wafted through the air once more. Smiling, the former champion headed toward their bedroom door, peering in. The woman lay on their bed, a fairly large book resting in her hands. "Did you finish your paperwork?" She asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup," The miner murmured, moving to stand in the doorway.

The Sinnoh champion closed her book and placed it on the bedside table, a smile blossoming on her face. "Come here, then," Cynthia called, waving him over to the bed.

Quirking an eyebrow, the man moved to his wife's side. "What-?" He began, stopping short, though, when she began to pull up her shirt, revealing her swollen stomach.

It had been bit over six months, now, that Cynthia had been pregnant, but Steven still found himself awe-stricken when it came to the matter. The idea that a child, _their_ child, was growing inside of his wife was just... Utterly amazing to the man.

"The baby started moving," The blonde breathed, eyes sparkling.

The former champion's eyes went wide, eyes flicking between his wife's stomach and her expectant gaze. "So can I...?" Steven breathed, raising his hand.

She nodded, smile broadening.

Steven gingerly pressed a hand to her stomach, blue eyes apprehensively flicking up to meet her own. She flashed him a warm smile, the kind that released a flurry of Beautifly in his stomach and ignited every fiber of his being with the warmth that radiated off of her. It was the soft fluttering feeling beneath his palm that drew the blue-haired man out of his trance.

Eyes growing wide, he redirected his attention to his wife's stomach. He couldn't, nor did he plan to attempt to, restrain the grin that was blossoming on his face. Steven eagerly brought his second hand to her stomach as well. Another movement, this one far more forceful, met his hands.

Taking in a sharp breath, the man's grin grew, his eyes glittering as the baby continued to move. "When did you first feel it?" He asked excitedly, gaze returning to the woman's face.

She winced as he felt another forceful kick beneath his hands. "This morning, a bit after you headed up to your study," The blonde murmured, offering him a small smile.

"Why didn't you come tell me?" Steven frowned,

She laughed, shaking her head. "I knew that, if I told you, that paperwork never would have been finished. And I do recall it being due tonight," Cynthia explained lightly, "Besides, you waited this long, a few more hours didn't hurt you."

"I suppose you're right on that one," The former champion hummed, bringing the pair to fall into a comfortable silence.

The former champion's expression dropped, his features turning serious. The man gazed thoughtfully at her stomach, a small smile returning to his face at the feeling of the baby moving once more. "Cynthia," Steven murmured, attempting to get the woman's attention.

"Yes?" The Sinnoh champion tipped her head slightly.

Steven swallowed. "Thank you, thank you so much," He breathed, gaze fixated on her stomach, hands anxiously awaiting a chorus of kicks. Blue eyes dancing, his smile began to grow once more.

The blonde merely quirked an eyebrow. "For what?"

The man blinked, looking back up to the woman before him. "You know, the baby," Steven said, tone soft. "Thank you," He repeated, smiling at his wife.

Cynthia laughed. "Why? It's not like I made her on my own, you know. I do recall you having helped, Mr. Stone," She teased, earning a chuckle from the blue-haired man.

"I didn't mean it like that," He laughed, features growing serious once more, though, as his gaze swept back down to her stomach. "I wanted to thank you for carrying him or her. I understand that it must really be a lot on you. I just- thank you, for being such an incredible woman," The heir paused, grinning widely as he felt another kick. "Thank you so much, Cynthia. This means the world to me. Thank you, you are so amazing. I don't think that I'd ever be able to do it," He breathed, removing a hand from her stomach to reach for her own hand. He was fully aware that he was rambling, but didn't have the sense to care. "I love him or her so much, already..." Steven trailed off, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Arceus, Steven," Cynthia breathed, a small smile gracing her features, "Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you."

"Funny," Still grinning, the man turned his head to meet his wife's gaze, "I often find myself wondering the same thing." The Sinnoh champion laughed, rolling her eyes at his comment. The way her expression brightened, though, did not go unnoticed by the man. Nor did the way that the sunlight, gleaming in from the windows, made her hair gleam as though it were liquid gold. He felt, at that moment, the strong urge to reach up and press his lips against the blonde's own, her warm smile drawing him in.

So he did.

Cynthia let out a muffled sound of surprise, but melted into the kiss within moments. Granted, it was short-lived, as the feeling of another kick quickly recaptured Steven's attention.

The blonde let out another sound, this time one of protest, as her husband returned his attention to her stomach. Blinking, his eyes flashed up to meet her own. "Sorry," He apologized, voice light, "But our baby called."

The Sinnoh champion rolled her eyes once more, but the slight squeeze of her hand that was still being held in his brought her smile to grow once more.

Cynthia placed her free hand on her stomach, brushing her hand against his own. The two sat in silence, the still air calming, as they waited patiently for their child to kick.


End file.
